Meet & Greet
by Miss.Ed
Summary: As I wandered the backstage hallways aimlessly, I bumped into, not only a superstar, but someone I never thought I would be this close to. RandyOC fic…I’m back!
1. Chapter 1

"**Meet and Greet"**

**Miss-ed606**

Note: Meet and Greet: my latest story…my greatest challenge. I hope you all enjoy…this fic is actually to help me loosen up a bit since graduation is on April 1!!! Randy Orton's birthday, April Fools Day and My Graduation!!!!!

Summary: As I wandered the backstage hallways aimlessly, I bumped into, not only a superstar, but someone I never thought I would be this close to. RandyOC fic…I'm back!

Disclaimer: Credit is always given when due and you know where everything else goes.

Chapter One: MEET AND GREET

Stephanie Dawson, my only living relative. I never knew my father, and my mother had to abandon me due to her current financial status. Stephanie is actually five years older than me. Her mother, my aunt, placed me under her guardianship before she passed on six years ago.

I may be a teenager and I may be quite different from everyone else, but that doesn't change the fact that my being was built on a broken past. It hurts every night to know that there are kids out there who are being tucked in by their parents. On the other hand, I sit in bed every night as I try to remember the face of my mother, even if the image never cleared up.

Going by the name Dominique Dawson, Steph calls me DD as her friends call me Nikki. It was quite painful to know that my friends were all four to five years older than me; because I never got much friends.

When Stephanie got a job in a wrestling fed called the OVW, she had to get out a lot, which left me in the condo for more than 10 hours, all on my own. Soon, she got recommended to the WWF…which practically led me into depression; since she only came home three times a week. Which obviously sucked.

Until now she worked in the WWE and still went out a lot. I somehow got used to it, but it still didn't change the fact that almost 5 years of my life were spent almost completely lonely.

But during my 19 birthday, Mr. Fed Ex dropped by for a little visit.

"Delivery for Miss Dawson." He called at the door

"Which one?" I asked as I walked over to the door with peanut butter and jelly all over my hands.

"Dominique." He called out

"Coming." I called back as I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped my hands. I then opened the door and signed the clipboard.

"Thanks." I said as he disappeared into the elevator

"Wonder what this is?" I said to myself as I kicked the door close

"Stephanie?" I questioned as I opened the package after reading the address of the sender

"Dear DD," I read aloud to myself…see…that's how lonely I got, "Hope you're doing well. The WWE'S been great so far and I love it here. It's not like I haven't mentioned that before, though. Well, onto the bad news. I don't think I'll be able to be home in time for your nineteenth birthday. Mr. Bischoff has loaded me with story plots. I have to finish writing them in a week and the diva's almost went on hiatus due to the Trish/Lita story plot. They say that they haven't been able to do enough lately and that they've been terribly bored. Bet you know how that feels. Anyway, since I won't be home in time for your birthday, I hope you'll be here in time for taping," I stopped there. What was she talking about? Then I decided to continue, "I decided that we've spent too much time apart and that we should start bonding again. So, I am sending you a WWE official All Access Raw pass so that we can spend more time together. I told Bischoff to skip my salary this month so he can get you that pass. I do hope you'll be nice to the superstars. I still remember when I brought Jeff Hardy along, and then you beat him to pulp. So, please, bear with me. Oh, and by the way, I know how much you've been training to be a wrestler, so I hired you up a trainer. 'Cept he's real close to me. And no, it's isn't Jeff. He's already in another fed. You'll find out who he is soon enough. He is a **LEGEND** in the making and he definitely has **KILLER** looks. P.S. Money for your flight tickets and some other necessities are enclosed. Enjoy! Big Cuz, 'Phanie' Pack."

I just stood there with a smile that touched each ear…but I didn't get what she meant when she highlighted the words "Legend" and "Killer".

Well, whatever, at least I get to go there.

End of Chapter One

Review! Review! Review! Review!


	2. Intro Chapter 2

Meet and Greet

Miss Ed

See previous chapter for Disclaimer and Summary

Introduction to Chapter Two:This is going to be interesting

_This is going to be interesting. _Dominique thought to herself as she exited the limo Stephanie sent and set foot in a 5 star hotel. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as she reluctantly wandered around, hoping she'd somehow bump into Stephanie, but there was no sign of her.

Dominique walked towards the reception when she bumped into someone. Literally.

"Watch it!" she half-whined as she stumbled back quite a bit and dropped her back pack

"I'm sorry, miss. D-Did I hurt you?" he asked her as she bent down and picked up her bag

"No, but if I were in a bad mood right now, I would probably tell you that I am. And don't call me miss." Dominique said as she stood up and came face-to-face with him

"Hang on, are youyou're Dominique." He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest

"How did you" he cut her off

"Stephanie showed me your pictures. You know, you look so much better in person." He grinned

"Thanks. You're Chris right?" Dominique asked as she fixed the bag that was on her shoulder

"Yup. The one and only Y2J." he grinned even more as he shifted his weight on his feet

"Do you mind telling me where Stephanie is?" Dominique asked as she checked her nails

"Oh yeah, she's in the café. In fact, she's waiting for you." He said as he smiled politely and sweetly

"Thanks." She smiled at him as she turned to leave

_I'm going to say this again, and this time, I'm being absolutely frank with you…This is going to be interesting. _Dominique thought as she saw Stephanie in a table in the café with a rather dashing and toned man next to her.

_I am missing out on so much. _Dominique thought as she shook her head and got entertained by a waiter asking about reservations.

Note: This is just the second chapter's intro. For more info, or if you want to ask me anything or send your love, gimme some eProps and comments in my xanga, missed606 and my YM: evildiva606 (that's also my email)

The more reviews, the faster the update…and please vote for the main character in my new story. It's coming soon. ( 


End file.
